How far?
by Shay Blair
Summary: Cyclonis sends a highly trained assassin after Aerrow and leaves the team scrambling to save their leader. How far will Piper go to protect him? What will she be willing to do? AxPx? mystery triangle.
1. Hired

No, I am not abandoning my other fics, I just wanted to start a new one that's been floating around in my head for a while.

This is my first Storm Hawks fanfic that's longer than one chapter, so we'll see how it turns out.

I give credit for the original inspiration to Saerphe and her story The Blind Warrior and the Butcherbird. Go check her out, she's amazing. Anyway, the story involves an assassin being hired by Master Cyclonis to kill Aerrow. Something in it triggered an idea, and this fic came into being!

All romance is between characters, no OCs.

This chapter is just a short introduction, not much.

I do not own Storm Hawks (I so wish I did).

------------------

A dark violet figure stood in an equally dark room. A figure dressed in a black cloak stood behind her. "You have your orders," the young girl said.

"Aerrow of the Storm Hawks."

"You will be rewarded."

"Of course, my queen."

"Do you no longer trust me?" A voice from the shadows asked, a man dressed in the red armour, her most trusted warrior, or so he thought.

"I trust you. Just not in regards to that brat."

"Very well."

"Leave me. Both of you."

o

O O

o

Aerrow flew around carelessly on his skimmer, sneezing.

"Someone's talkin' about you," Finn joked.

Piper watched from the hangar, amused. Her Sky Knight was playing Keep Away with the guys. She laughed as he lost the ball, keeping that silly smile on his face. She worried about him. The Cyclonians were getting more and more desperate to kill him. Her smile was suddenly forced. She knew she'd do anything to keep him safe. The other boys too. But would it be enough?

o

O O

o

He sat back in his chair. "This could be an opportunity," he mused. "Help the Storm Hawks, and get what I want." He smiled in anticipation, looking forward to attaining his desire.

-------------------

There we go. Like I said, short, but sweet. Just a quick intro that will lead into the action.

So who's the mystery man at the end of the chapter? You'll just have to wait and see! ^^ Don't hold your breath though.

See you next time!


	2. Confession

Longer chapter! This is the length most of my chapters tend to be. The first one was short, I realize that. It was an introduction, a prologue, if you will.

I am SO sorry it took so long to update. My internet has been dead for a week, so though I had it ready I couldn't post it.

Review Replies:

EverloyalPoptart- No, go ahead and say update soon. It is things like that which encourage and motivate me. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked it.

21- I realize this chapter was short, and it was just to introduce the story.

StormPanther and delphigirl689- Thank you for your kind reviews and I'll do my best to update quickly.

-----------------

Piper sat on the roof, unaware of Aerrow's eyes upon her. She looked wistful, her hair blowing gently in the wind as the Condor hovered motionlessly. They were resting right now. There hadn't been much Cyclonian activity lately, so the Storm Hawks were taking a much needed break. Piper sighed. She was worried about Cyclonia, and Cyclonis' plans. She was worried about the fate of Atmos, and whether or not they could beat the vast army of Cyclonians.

Most of all, she was worried about the boys.

o

O O

o

Aerrow was watching her silently, wondering what was on her mind. He wanted to approach her, but she looked deep in thought and he didn't want to disturb her. She looked so serene and beautiful. She amazed him. She always did her best to keep her teammates safe, and Aerrow knew she'd do anything for them. He was so wrapped up in watching his dark-skinned angel, he didn't notice Finn coming up behind him.

"Hey Aerrow," Finn said. "Let the Finnster give you some advice."

"Uh, no thanks Finn. You don't exactly have the best track record with girls."

"I do so. But anyway, even I know ya gotta tell her."

"Tell who what?" Denial.

"Tell Piper you like her."

Aerrow looked over at her sitting alone. Emboldened by Piper's solitude and Finn's words, he walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Hey Piper."

"Aerrow." Inviting. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd keep you company." He smiled at her. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Piper sighed.

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"I'm just worried about the Cyclonians. They haven't done much lately-"

"Which is a good thing," Aerrow interrupted.

Piper gave him a look, then continued. "I'm worried about what they're going to do next. I know Cyclonis. She's not going to rest. She's up to something."

"And we'll be ready when that happens." Taking a chance, Aerrow rested his hand on hers. She didn't seem to have noticed.

"Still. I worry about you guys. Cyclonis is getting desperate. Who knows what she'll try next! I'm worried one of guys will get hurt. I'm worried you-" she stopped short.

"You worry about me?" Aerrow asked, surprised. Maybe he had a chance after all.

"O-of course! You're my teammate, my leader, my Sky Knight," she babbled. "I-I care about you and," she looked down and admitted, "I care about you a lot."

Aerrow's heart raced. "I care about you too Piper."

Piper wrapped her fingers around Aerrow's hand that was still on hers. She turned her body fully to face him. Aerrow turned to face her. They felt self-conscious of their closeness but determined. Aerrow gazed at Piper. The proximity to her made her seem even more beautiful. Her enticing carnelian eyes, now filled with passion, the way she was biting her soft lower lip nervously, the way she blushed, the way her hands reached for him, all enticed him.

To Piper, Aerrow was gorgeous. His red hair mussed as usual, his green eyes unable to stop staring at her, his lips inviting her to kiss him, the way he reached for her shyly but resolute. The two drew closer and closer. They were about to touch, and kiss for the first time, when a flash went off. They immediately turned to the source.

"Finn!" They yelled in unison.

"Junko! You're supposed to turn the flash OFF!" Finn yelled. He looked at the two lovebirds. "Uh oh."

He ran, Junko alongside him. Piper looked at Aerrow.

"He's not worth it," Aerrow murmured. "Now, where were we?"

Piper smiled at Aerrow, grabbed his collar and pulled him in. "Just kiss me," she whispered.

Aerrow complied, pressing forward and bringing the two teammates together in a kiss. Aerrow was eager, and Piper tasted so good. He wanted to taste every bit of her. Piper balanced him out. This was a first for both of them. Piper was also eager, but she was the cautious one, and kept his passion in check. They were caught up in the kiss, and full of joy and relief that the other shared their feelings.

Piper broke the kiss. When Aerrow protested, she put a finger to those beautiful lips. "Finn will be back soon."

Aerrow nodded and smiled. "Then let's go somewhere he won't find us."

o

O O

o

Piper followed Aerrow happily to the training room. Finn would never go in there, so they would be safe. Piper giggled in excitement. She was so ecstatic that Aerrow had finally confessed. She'd been in love with him almost the whole time she'd known him. His daring, his selflessness, the way he tried to follow in his father's footsteps and his dedication entranced her. She would never let him go, would always love him.

Aerrow glanced back at Piper, his chocolate-coloured beauty. Her eyes shone in excitement. He remembered when he first met her. She hid behind her mother, scared of him at the start. But Piper was not one to hide, and she introduced herself. Had he been honest with himself at the time, he would have admitted that it was that moment he fell in love with Piper. Her strength, her tenacity, the way she protected her fellow Storm Hawks and her mastery of crystals captivated him. She would never betray them, and he would always be with her.

They reached the training room. Piper had hardly gotten in and closed the door when Aerrow spun around and pressed her to the wall, kissing her fiercely. Their shyness and restraint was gone. Aerrow had tasted chocolate, and he wanted more. He pulled away to catch his breath and grinned widely. Piper had an identical grin.

"Never leave me, Piper."

"I won't."

Piper was about to kiss him again when he turned away, looking behind him. She looked at him curiously, a confused expression on her face. She tried to peer around him to see what he was looking at. "Ae-"

She was cut off by his finger on her lips. Confused but trusting, she didn't speak. He turned fully away from her, going to investigate something on the other side. With a glance back at his newfound love, he headed off around the corner into the main area of the room. Piper waited where she was, wondering what Aerrow was doing. She turned to look at the door, sighing as she stood with her arms crossed. She was about to follow him when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Piper relaxed in relief as the hand rested comfortingly on her shoulder. Aerrow was back. Whatever he'd been worried about wasn't there, and they could pick up where they left off.

"Aerrow," she said seductively without turning around. "What do you want to do now?"

She felt his hand tighten and smiled. He wanted more. She wanted more. He took his hand off her shoulder and suddenly Piper couldn't see. Her smile faltered. A blindfold? She wouldn't have suspected Aerrow to be into that kind of thing. Did she not know him as well as she thought? Aerrow spun her around. Piper reached out to find his face. Maybe he was grinning and the blindfold was just a joke. She grew confused when she reached out to where his face should be and found long hair. The truth came crashing down on her. This wasn't Aerrow. With one hand she tried to grab at any of the crystals in her pouch and with the other rip the blindfold off. When the intruder grabbed her hands to stop her, Piper tried to scream and kick at them. Before she could do so, her attacker struck her with a crystal, and she felt very weak.

"Piper, right?" A female attacker. "So sorry, but I have to go kill your boyfriend now. Nothing personal. Just business."

_Aerrow,_ Piper thought before blacking out.

-----------------

Ah, cliffhangers. Don't you just love them? I know I do. Anyway, there's this chapter. Next chapter will be Aerrow vs. the mysterious intruder. Any guesses on who it is? It shouldn't be too hard to figure it out.

Thank you to all those who reviewed, I love feedback and it always makes me want to continue. The more reviews, the more the author feels loved! ^^

So review, and I'll see you next chapter.

Shay


	3. Power Held Back, Power Used

Thank you to all those who reviewed! Your reviews make me feel so happy and loved. They mean so much to me.

In case anyone couldn't guess, the mysterious intruder is the assassin Master Cyclonis hired in chapter one. This chapter is them vs. Aerrow. I hope it's good, I don't generally write action scenes.

------------

Aerrow left Piper reluctantly, leaving his chocolate beauty to stare after him, confused. He didn't want to leave her, but he was first and foremost the team leader and was responsible for the team's safety. And currently, he feared an intruder. He and Piper were up against the door in. No one could have come into the training room accidently. They would have to sneak in through the vents, which would mean they meant to come in unnoticed. And yet, he could have sworn he heard someone moving around. Surely Junko and Finn wouldn't be stupid enough to come back so soon after Piper got so angry. If they were, then there was no need for worry and he could scare them off. If it wasn't them then they had a problem. An intruder who would need to be dealt with. It was these thoughts that led Aerrow away from Piper. He turned the corner and quickly surveyed the room. He couldn't see anyone right away, but that didn't mean much. There were lots of places an intruder could hide. With a final look at the corner Piper was around, he headed off into the room. Just in case there was an intruder, he grabbed a remote that would trigger the alarm, carrying it with him. He moved quickly but systematically through the equipment. Three minutes later, he'd finished his search.

He smiled in relief. Nothing was wrong or out of place, so he could go back to Piper. He relaxed his grip on the remote, turning his back on the room.

Almost immediately, his hand was struck by a crystal blast, knocking the remote out of it onto the floor. It skidded to five feet away. Aerrow whipped around, pulling out his crystal blades. He watched for any sign of movement while slowly backing towards the remote. He had to sound the alarm for an intruder. Still not seeing his attacker and closing in on the remote, Aerrow whirled around, preparing to dive for the remote. He started and stumbled back when the intruder appeared directly in front of him. He got into a ready stance, examining his opponent closely.

The attacker was a female. She had long, brown hair that fell to just below her shoulders. It was straight and curled in slightly at the end. She was about as tall as him, and was lean. Despite how thin she was, Aerrow could see the strength in her. She wore a tight-fitting black camisole with a navy blue jacket. Her legs were covered by dark green leggings. Across her shirt was a symbol in white that Aerrow didn't recognize. Strangest of all, she wore no mask to hide her identity.

"Aren't assassins supposed to hide who they are?" Aerrow taunted, trying to cover up his fear.

"I need not fear you," her voice said coldly.

"You should."

"You will be in no shape to give a description, and I didn't give your girlfriend an opportunity to see me."

Oh god. "Piper!" Aerrow called, unable to keep the panic out of his voice. When no answer came, he looked at his attacker with anger. "If you've hurt her..."

"She'll recover. You-" she attacked suddenly without any warning in her body language. She leapt at him, spinning and delivering a kick to his head. Aerrow blocked it with his hand, striking at her with his other. She ducked and dropped, pulling back her leg from the kick and attempting to sweep his legs from under him. He flipped backwards while sending a blue blast at her. She rolled to the side and jumped up. They faced each other, both having a little clearer idea of the other's fighting style. Aerrow grinned despite himself.

"You're good."

The girl merely smirked, not replying. They continued trading blows, Aerrow growing more and more frustrated and amazed. He had his crystal blades and was wearing his armour. The female assassin was merely fighting with her fists, with no weapons or other tools, including crystals, despite the crystal pouch Aerrow saw she was wearing. Neither was she wearing armour. And yet, she was keeping up with him easily, blocking every attack and making no move to retaliate. She was holding back, but why?

"Who are you?" Aerrow finally demanded.

She smiled. "I won't give you my professional name, so you can call me Tessa."

"Tessa. I'd say nice to meet you..."

"Same to you Aerrow."

"I feel a little put out. I know nothing about you, and you clearly know a lot about me."

"And I'd like to keep it that way."

As Tessa spoke, she finally returned blows, punching at his stomach so fast it was a blur. Aerrow barely blocked it. Distracted by the punch, he didn't see her foot that was once again sweeping for his feet. This time the attack succeeded and Aerrow fell to his back. He blocked the axe kick aimed at his neck, pushing her away and rolling to the side. She jumped at him, and he grabbed her waist, pulling himself up while pulling her down. He leaped back to gain a little bit of distance, and then jumped into the air. He charged his blades, and performed the Lightning Strike. The blue blast hurtled towards Tessa, who stared calmly into it from her position on the ground. She showed no sign of fear, which surprised Aerrow. Most showed at least a little worry when Aerrow's ultimate move came towards them. At the last moment, right when the Strike was about to hit, she was suddenly gone. The Strike missed, and Aerrow was left gazing at where Tessa had been just a moment ago. He was at a loss at what to do. She was powerful, and his Lightning Strike hadn't worked. No one, not even Dark Ace, had done that. Aerrow was even more on alert than he had before in the fight. This girl was far worse than he would have imagined. But then, she had taken down Piper without a sound. There was no sign of her now.

With a split second decision, Aerrow ran for the wall. When Tessa appeared in front of him, he hardly flinched. Right away, he threw his blade, now turned off, at the switch. She ignored it, thinking it irrelevant. Bu Aerrow smiled as it connected with his target. Immediately after it hit his target, the alarm began to blare. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance. Aerrow grinned his trademark lopsided grin that Piper loved. Tessa merely sighed, reaching into her crystal pouch. When Aerrow tried to strike her to prevent that from happening, she fended him off with one hand, pulling out a crystal with the other.

"Now that you've tripped the alarm, playtime's over. It's finished."

"No it's not," Aerrow said fiercely, preparing to strike. "It can't-"

She zapped him, knocking him down. He saw black at the edges of his vision. Unconsciousness was closing in.

"Why didn't you just do that to begin with?" Aerrow gasped, barely holding on.

"I wanted to test the boy who gives the Dark Ace so much trouble. You're good, I'll give you that."

Aerrow's vision faded no matter how hard he tried.

"Master Cyclonis sends her regards."

"Who are you?" Aerrow struggled to ask. The last thing he heard before sinking into blissful, untroubled oblivion was her laugh.

--------------------

So what do you think of my assassin? You've seen a little more of her now, a physical description as well as a name. The name is pretty random, but her professional name (her alias as an assassin) will have meaning and will be revealed next chapter.

Poor Aerrow... He got beaten so badly.

About updates. As always, I will do my very best to update, but things are really picking up with work and rehearsals. So please don't get mad if it takes a little longer than normal. But I promise, it won't be nearly as long as other people can take to update. I'm a reader as well as a writer, so I know what it's like to wait for updates, and how frustrating it can be.

Please review, and I'll see you next chapter!

Shay


	4. Blue Roses

New chapter! That didn't take too long. This story's updates will only be delayed by being busy, because I know where it's going.

Review Replies:  
Mz. Jinky: Yes, yes they are.  
BlueDragon123: One-yes, she is just that cool! Two-Thanks! Three-No, he's not dead. Then where would the story go?  
Storm Panther:Thank you!

I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors in this. I do my best but I can't catch everything.

Disclaimer: I always have trouble remembering to do these... But I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (except my OC)

--------------

Finn, Junko, and Radarr ran to the training room while Stork stayed at the helm. They'd heard the alarm go off and were concerned for their friends' safety. Not overly concerned, after all, it was Piper and Aerrow. Surely there was no threat that the two of them couldn't handle together. Unless it was Master Cyclonis. It was possible; she'd come to the Condor before. Maybe she decided to finish off her "best friend" once and for all...

Their fear multiplied when they burst into the training room and saw Piper on the floor unconscious, seeming dead. They were immediately on their guard and dropped down to look at Piper.

"Oh man," Finn moaned.

"She's alive!" Junko said, relieved. "She's fine."

"Hello! She's unconscious!"

"Yeah. And whoever did this could still be here," Junko looked around fearfully.

"Hey, my buddy," Finn said, pushing Junko forward. "Why don't you check that out and I'll, go help Stork on the bridge!"

"No, I need your help Finn. You're the best sharpshooter."

"Well, that I am," Finn puffed up his chest in pride.

"Radarr, you stay here with Piper."

Radarr saluted and stood beside Piper with a fierce expression on his face. With a last look at Piper and her blue guardian, Finn and Junko reluctantly stepped around the corner. Their eyes flew around, and Finn whipped his crossbow all around before deciding it was safe. No one jumped out at them, but they still didn't relax their guard. They moved slowly through the room, walking from one end to the other. They'd almost finished when they caught sight of something red partially hidden behind a stack of blocks. They rushed over, fearing the worst.

Aerrow lay on the floor, unmoving. He was near the alarm switch and his blade was directly underneath it. They didn't see the blade or the wall. They were too focused on Aerrow to notice anything else. His eyes were closed, his limbs splayed out, and he looked dead, even more so than Piper had. Finn and Junko knelt beside him.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, what are we going to do?"

"Is he, okay?"

"I dunno Junko. He looks pretty-Junko! He's breathing!"

Both Storm Hawks breathed a sigh of relief. Their teammates were alive. Unconscious, but alive. Junko picked up Aerrow, and they walked back to Piper and Radarr. Junko picked up Piper and they headed for the medical bay.

o  
O O  
o

She was floating in the ocean peacefully. Nothing was bothering her. She liked it here. Nothing went wrong here. She didn't have to worry here, didn't have to do anything. The Cyclonians couldn't touch her here. Wait, Cyclonians? Who were they? She felt like it was important, but floating here was just so relaxing. The water was a beautifully clear blue, and she could see all the way down to the bottom. She could see the crystal coral below the multi-coloured fish. The fish swam along lazily, in less of a hurry than her. Maybe if she reached out, she could touch them. She was so happy, nothing could touch her. She reached out...

And the scene changed. She was on the ocean floor, all the water gone. She scrambled around, looking around for the water that made her feel safe and happy. But it was no use. The water, and her protection, had been yanked from underneath her with no warning. She glanced around fearfully at her new surroundings. The coral was still here. She reached out to touch it, trying to regain security, only to find it was dead. She snatched her hand back, noticing the fish. She almost cried. All those beautiful fish, dead. One in particular caught her eye. She frowned. It had red scales and green eyes open, staring blankly. It reminded her of something important. She reached out...

And vines sprouted out of the ground, cutting her off. More weeds sprouted behind her and to her sides. Looking up, the weeds had formed a roof as well. Sprouting from the vines were blue roses. Straining to see, she could just make out that poor fish through the plants. All of sudden, she gasped. It was breathing. It was still alive, and she could help save it! She tried to tear through the vines, only to fail. Trying again, she had success in breaking through the first layer. As soon as she did so, she had a feeling there was something she needed to remember. The further she got through, the stronger the feeling was. Everytime she got closer, the amount of blue roses increased. The fish's shape wavered, flickering between fish and human shape. She persisted, until only one more layer stood in her way. The shape was now more human than fish. She felt like she knew him. Yet no matter how much she attacked that final layer, it would not budge.

"I have to remember," she cried, falling down onto her knees. "I have to help him! I'm the only one who can!"

_But who is he?_ She thought. _Who am I?_

She put her head in her hands, crying. She had to remember in order to help him. She had to help him because, she loved him!

"Aerrow!" she cried, running at the vines. They parted to let her pass. She ran to the dying Aerrow. Only she could help him, but how? She cradled Aerrow in her arms.

_If he's Aerrow, then I'm..._

o  
O O  
o

Piper sat bolt upright, startling Finn who was bending over her in concern. He stumbled backwards. Piper ignored him, worried about Aerrow. She looked around in a panic. When she didn't see Aerrow right away, she tried to get up. It wasn't until Finn stopped her, pushing her back on the bed, that she finally registered his presence. She tried to fight, but she was still too weak. All she could do was submit and stay on the hospital bed.

"Where's Aerrow?" she demanded immediately.

"He's over in the next bed."

Piper glared at the curtain that separated her from Aerrow. Her gaze softened into worry.

"How is he?" she asked quietly.

Finn avoided her eyes, telling her what she wanted to know. He pulled back the curtain to let her see for herself. Her breath caught. Aerrow was lying perfectly still on the bed. He wasn't moving except for the slight motion of his chest rising and falling. It was the only sign he was alive. Radarr sat beside him, his ears down.

"He's really bad." Finn. "You were moving and whispering when we brought you here. You were out of it, but really just asleep. Aerrow just lays there."

Junko was missing along with Stork. They were on the bridge, finding a safe place for them to stay until when Aerrow got better. When Aerrow got better, Piper assured herself. She convinced Finn to take her to the bridge, bringing Radarr. She set up a shield crystal connected to an alarm crystal around Aerrow to keep him safe. They headed out of the medical bay, Piper leaning on Finn slightly. When they reached the bridge, Junko jumped up in joy and hugged Piper.

"Junko, I can't breathe!" Piper gasped, smiling despite herself.

"Sorry," he said, letting go.

Piper led them all, including Stork, to the table to come up with a plan. She sat down, the others following suit.

Piper began. "What do we know?"

"Like, nothing," Finn said trying to be helpful.

She sighed. "Finn, if you have nothing useful, please don't say anything. How did you find us?"

"The alarm went off," Junko said.

"It must have been Aerrow." Her chest tightened.

"They went to go look," Stork supplied. "I stayed on the bridge, where it's safe. Well, safe other than the deck fleas."

They looked at him strangely for a moment, then shook their heads and continued.

"Junko and I ran to go look. I was brave, even though Junko was afraid."

"Right Finn," Piper rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we found you, then we found Aerrow, then we took you to the medical room."

"Did you look around for any clues on who did this?" Piper asked.

"Uh, clues?"

"Please tell me you looked around."

"Um, okay, we looked around?"

"Finn!"

"Don't you know?"

"No!"

Piper balled up her fists, frustrated with Finn's incompetence. She breathed slowly through her nose, gathering her calm. She needed all her composure to deal with this situation. Especially with Aerrow, she swallowed, with Aerrow, out of the picture. She needed to show a strong front for the rest of the team and keep them together.

"Let's go look for clues then."

o  
O O  
o

Piper led the two boys back to the training room, dreading what they would find. They walked through the door, Piper flinching when they passed the spot where she had been attacked. Piper related what happened to her, demonstrating the positions of where she and her attacker had been.

"Wait, a girl beat you two?" Finn said in disbelief.

"What, girls can't be strong?"

Finn backed away quickly, knowing he couldn't beat Piper, which proved her point. She smiled, recognizing that she won. They examined the area for clues, not finding anything. This only reinforced the knowledge that the assassin had been a pro, someone who knew how to leave no trace of who she was. She left nothing behind, no weapons, crystals, or even footprints. The only sign that she had been there was the attack on Piper and Aerrow.

Finally, Piper sighed. "We're done here."

Right before they went around the corner to the main area, Piper hesitated, scared of the place where Aerrow had been attacked. She hadn't seen it yet, and she feared what was there. Aerrow was in such bad shape. Aerrow, a wonderful fighter who can hold his own against even the Dark Ace. What would the battleground of him and the assassin look like? Would she have left something behind that would help them figure her out? Or would there be nothing there either? Would they be left with no clues to point to whoever did this? Piper feared that was the case, which is why she hesitated entering the room.

Piper finally stepped around the corner, swallowing her dread. She surveyed the room slowly. A couple of things were knocked over, but other than that there was no sign of anything. Piper's heart sank. The assassin would get away with it. She wouldn't be able to help Aerrow. He would die, and all she could do was hold him in her arms. Finn tugged on her arm, but she was so wrapped up in her thoughts she ignored him. She walked slowly over to the toppled crystal blast equipment. It was designed to use crystals to shoot at the person training, forcing them to block or dodge it. The goal was to make it to the machine and turn it off. Now here it was on its side, broken. Tears sprang to her eyes, which she quickly wiped away. Aerrow had always come up with the most creative ways to reach the machine and beat the exercise. Now the machine was gone along with Aerrow.

Piper shook her head to get those thoughts out. Aerrow would recover. He had to. Turning away from the broken machine, Piper finally heeded Finn's attempt to get her attention. She glared at him for interrupting her reverie. He simply pointed, indicating to her where Aerrow had been found. She looked over, biting her lip. What would she find? She examined where he was pointing. Finn was pointing to the pyramid. The pyramid was a stack of huge boxes: 8 long, 5 high, and 1 wide. It was designed to build stamina by climbing the face of it or running up the sides like stairs. Piper's breath caught. There could easily be a clue hidden behind the huge pyramid.

"Finn, Junko," Piper said, in command. "Search the main area. I'll look behind the pyramid."

She strode around to the other side, immediately noticing Aerrow's blade under the alarm switch. She went over to examine it.

Back in the main area, the boys began their task. Finn frowned as they searched for anything that would help them find the assassin's identity. Finn was concerned about what was going to happen. He still put on his clueless goofball exterior, it was his role, but inside he understood just how bad things were. Their Sky Knight was unconscious from some unknown attack that they didn't know how to treat from an unknown assassin that they had no clues for. Piper seemed focussed enough for now, but that was because she had a task she could focus on. What would she be like once that was gone?

Finn shook off the heavy thoughts. _There's enough to worry about without me getting into a funk too,_ Finn told himself. _Just keep being your excellent self, and everything will be just fine._

All of a sudden, Finn heard Piper yell for them. She sounded angry, and that filled Finn with fear of Piper's wrath. They must have missed something obvious. And with the state Piper was in, it took all of Finn's courage to walk towards her instead of running away. He got back into his cocky walk right before reaching her, strutting around the pyramid to where Piper was.

"You called?"

"How could you miss THIS?"

Finn turned to face the pyramid, his jaw dropping. Junko also came around, also stared. Finn and Junko couldn't believe what they were seeing. Piper was furious at them for missing it. This went past Finn's usual level of stupidity.

Finn tried cracking a joke. "Hey, we found a clue."

Emblazoned across the pyramid in blue crystal paint were two words. Rosas Azules.

------------------

First part at writing Finn, Junko, and Stork. How was it?

Also, what did you think of the dream sequence? Hopefully you understand the meaning. The question I have for you is, do you want me to continue having her have dreams like that, or should I just leave it as is?

Longer chapter, but I wanted to end it at a certain point, so... As it is, I planned on ending it later, but this chapter was already really long.

See you next chapter,

Shay


	5. I didn't know a Hawk could cry

Another chapter, another part. Thank you to Smartkitty314 for pointing out something I need to make clear. I knew why she didn't kill him, but it didn't occur to me the readers wouldn't know. So much thanks to you for telling me.

Regarding the dreams, I got mixed responses. If I think they will add something to the story and fit in well, I will put more. Otherwise, I'm not going to force them. We'll see where it goes!

Review Replies:  
Midnight-Rose-Dew: Thank you, they are pretty unobservant. Why doesn't Junko count?  
pluvia_somnium: Thanks for your advice on the dreams, I definately take it into account.  
delphigirl689: Inner secret thoughts, I like the way you put that! And your welcome.  
Doilan: Thank you so much for your compliments, I'm so glad you like the story. It means a lot from you, I love your stories! Sorry if that comes out weird, but I love your writing. Thank you for reviewing and I'll do my best to update quickly.  
Smartkitty314: Thank you so much for pointing out that I didn't explain things. I set the record straight in this chapter, so it should make more sense.

--------------

Piper sat on the top of the Condor while Finn guarded Aerrow, thinking. This had always been her favourite spot. No one knew about it, so it was somewhere she could go without being disturbed. Right now, Finn and Junko meant well, but she needed to be alone to gather her thoughts and her strength. She would need everything she had to weather this new storm. With Aerrow, she paused to take a shaky breath, with Aerrow out of commission, it fell to her to lead the team. There was no question of that, even Finn knew it. That task alone came with a lot of responsibilities, and she still had to do everything she did before. On top of all of that, she had to deal with the emotions that came with the situation.

Piper sighed. All of this was weighing down on her, preventing her from what she had to do. She needed to be strong for the others. She had never been the kind of person who would roll over and give up when confronted with disaster, so why start now when everything was on the line? She would do everything within her power to save Aerrow. With these thoughts, she stared out into the sky.

o  
O O  
o

"Master Cyclonis, she has returned."

"Send her in."

Rosas Azules slipped in silent as an owl in flight. She was dressed the same as she had been during her attack on the Condor. She waited impatiently as Master Cyclonis slowly finished up her crystal experiment.

"You gonna talk to me Cyclonis, or should I just leave?" she finally asked. Her time was valuable and in demand. Even though Cyclonis was her most important, high-profile, high-paying client, she wasn't going to stand around at this teenage girl's whims, despite the fact that Rosas Azules herself was barely sixteen, though she pretended to be older. The best often came young. Certainly in her line of work it was. Older, slower assassins just got themselves killed.

"You will address me as Master Cyclonis."

She merely sighed in response.

"You completed your task?" Master Cyclonis did not turn from her crystals, preferring to speak as she worked and get straight to the point. She did not need to turn and look to know that the assassin was rolling her eyes. Such a disobedient contractor. She would have to learn to obey Master Cyclonis. On the other hand, perhaps it was that very spirit that made the teen Atmos' best assassin.

The teen was indeed rolling her eyes. "Of _course_ I did, _Master Cyclonis_. I never fail."

Master Cyclonis finally turned, staring directly into her eyes. To her credit, the assassin did not flinch, staring back defiantly.

Not looking down, Rosas Azules spoke. "Well, _Master_, why didn't you just let me kill them? I had both him and the girl completely helpless."

"She will recover?"

"Yeah, any time now. What's so special about her? I mean, she and the rest are just teens playing Sky Knight."

"Do not forget, we are teens as well. We should know that age is no indication of ability. Besides, she is different from the others. She is the reason for this. With her Sky Knight dying, she will be devastated. Watching Aerrow slowly die, and be unable to help, will hurt her more than him dying right away. So for now, we wait. As for the rest of the team, they simply don't deserve your time."

"Alright then. Now, _Master_, I'll be going." With that, Rosas Azules left the throne room. By the time she left Cyclonis' palace, Tessa was ready to relax. She took her skimmer around to the mountainous side of Cyclonia. She sat down, happy to be Tessa. Rosas Azules had to be strong all the time, it took a lot. She loved it anyway. Now Tessa could relax and watch the final moments of the sunset. Cyclonia's industry made for an interesting view. The red clouds blocked some of the light, giving what did come through a red tinge. The storms didn't help, the thunderclouds that lurked ominously, never striking but always present.

Tessa smiled. The clouds matched their Master: quiet and restrained, but lethal when unleashed. The sky crackled, and the blood-red sun slipped below the horizon.

o  
O O  
o

Far away, in another part of Atmos, a very different view was presented to a very different girl. The sky before the sunset had been a clear blue, with a few fluffy clouds drifting about in the cerulean sea of air. Once the sun began to set, the sun's rays caressed the girl, drying her tears with a lover's touch. Lost in the beauty and warmed by the touch, she asleep. Her blissfully forgetful sleep rendered her ignorant of the sun's final descent. As the fire faded with the warmth, she was jolted awake.

Piper sat there and cried for the first time in years. She had been lulled into forgetting what was happening, calmed into a sense of warmth by the sun, only to be woken suddenly into the cold, dark night. No warning, just abruptly bitter, distressing dark. It was all too real.

"I didn't know a Hawk could cry."

Piper sat bolt upright. "Who's there?"

"Don't call your friends. I came here to help."

Piper looked around suspiciously into the darkness. She knew that voice, but there was a tone in it she had never heard, preventing her from recognizing it.

"I came here to help," the voice repeated. "Aerrow is dying, is he not?"

"How do you know?" Piper asked, wary, turning to try and find voice's owner.

"You're crying, I'm well informed, and because of the latter, I know he's been poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Piper's heart gave a pang. She didn't have anything that could help poison. If it had been normal injuries, she might have been able to do something, but with this...

"Never fear, my dear." The voice chuckled at its rhyme. "Like I said, I came to help. I have the antidote. Without it, Aerrow will be dead in a week."

"What will it cost?" Nothing was free, there had to be a catch.

The voice laughed at her cynicism, at the same time acknowledging that there was a price. Piper frowned, biting her lip in nervousness. She knew this voice. It was male, that much was certain. She spun again, following the voice. It was by the door. In the dark, she could make out a figure. She strode over, the figure making no motion to leave. Piper gasped when she realized who it was. She made to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

"Hear me out. Please stay and don't call your friends." The pleading in his voice stopped her. She stopped struggling and he let go. She let him continue.

"I truly wish to help, but you must trust me."

Piper hesitated. She didn't want to accept his help, but she didn't know where else to turn. Time was running out for Aerrow.

"Alright," she finally said.

He smiled. "Now, the price."

Piper closed her eyes. What would he ask? What was she willing to give or do? How much did Aerrow mean to her? Her eyes flew open when she felt a gentle kiss on her cheek. He was bent down slightly, a soft sigh brushing her skin as he pulled back. He grinned as her hand flew to her cheek.

"Think of that as a down payment."

When her eyes widened, he laughed aloud and strutted over to his skimmer, swinging his leg over. He called back over his shoulder to Piper, who was standing there in shock.

"You want to save Aerrow, meet me. Alone. I'll be in touch."

Piper was so surprised she didn't move for a full minute after his departure. Her hand still on her cheek, she floated to her room like a ghost, thankfully seeing no one. They would ask questions she didn't want to answer. She glided into her room and sat down on her chair. What to do? Restless, she moved back into the hall and glided to Aerrow's room.

Standing in the doorway, she saw nothing had changed. Still the slight mess, the pictures of the team of the wall. She almost laughed when she saw the messy bed. He must have rolled straight out of bed to breakfast, not even attempting to tidy the bed. Looking over Aerrow's room, she made her decision.

She would do whatever it takes to save Aerrow. No matter what.

------------------

And now a shameless plug for my other Storm Hawks story! It's called Release, summary: "A drabble series with chapters less than 200 words. There are issues within the team, things that have to be dealt with. How will they resolve the conflict? Ship not chosen yet." Go read it! I'd really like it if some of you could go review it, because I'm not getting many reviews. Chapters are short but update time is even shorter! What are you waiting for? Go read it then vote in my poll for the ship you want!

Alright, shameless plug time over. The mystery man: Who is it? Throughout the story, there will be small hints, so try and guess who it is!

Until we meet again,  
Shay.


	6. Plan, Dante

Alright, finally another chapter is up. It's a little shorter than the others, but sets up some important things and details what the Storm Hawks plan to do.

Review Replies:  
**Doilan: **I'm glad you like my style, I've worked really hard on improving it the last year. I'm very curious as to what your guesses are, maybe PM me so my curiosity will be satisfied and the others won't see?  
**delphigirl689: **Yes, such an intriguing mystery man. I'm pretty sure Piper and Aerrow will end up together, but you never know. Things can change, anything can happen.  
**Midnight-Rose-Dew: **Aerrow is certainly not dead yet, and you'll soon see what the mystery man wants. Hey, Domiwick is a good guess, it makes sense. However, whether it actually is or not, I shall not say.  
**The Fallen One: **Hmm, I wonder who your guess is. Please don't say in a review, I'd like it if the others can come up with their own guesses without seeing others. If you could message me somehow…?

* * *

Piper stood at the head of the table, her hands on her hips and feet spread, leaning on her left foot. On one side were Finn and Junko, on the other Stork and Radarr. They were holding this meeting to listen to Piper's plan. Piper bit her lip gently. She'd gone over her speech many times. It needed to be just right: confident, charismatic, inspiring, determine, energized, and like Aerrow's speeches. Other than his very first one, he always knew the right thing to say. Piper had never had to give speeches with Aerrow around. She made the plans, but Aerrow inspired the team. Now it was up to her. She had it carefully planned out and written. She held her head high. She would be as good as Aerrow. The team needed to be. She began by outlining their plans.

"You all know what's going on; I won't waste time explaining it. Because of it, we'll need to adapt. We are in no shape to fight Cyclonia. I'll contact Starling and tell her we will be out of commission indefinitely. I won't tell her why just yet. In the meantime, each of us will do everything within our power to save Aerrow. It will be hard, because Aerrow, Aerrow was, he was poisoned."

A sharp intake of breath was heard from everyone.

"Finn, your job is to search through the books I'll give you for anything on poison or Rosas Azules. Junko, you'll help him. There's a lot to look through. Radarr, you'll watch over Aerrow and let us know if anything goes wrong."

Piper stopped for a moment, drawing her arms in to wrap gently around herself. This was the part that had to be just right. This would give them hope or take it away. And all her carefully planned words had disappeared. She took a shuddery breath and continued anyway.

"We don't have Aerrow right now. We don't have his dog fighting skills, his instincts, or his optimism. Aerrow is a very important part of this team, but right now we need to go on by ourselves. Aerrow may not be able to do anything, but we are." Her throat closed up momentarily, and she swallowed. "I miss Aerrow. We'd finally confessed, and he was taken away," Her eyes flashed in anger. "We will find Rosas Azules, and we will get revenge. But first we have to save Aerrow."

Overwhelmed with emotion, she turned on her heel and began to walk out. She stopped and looked back when she heard her name.

"But Piper," Junko asked, "what about you?"

Piper smiled. "I'm going to ask everyone I know, all of our contacts, about what we need. _Alone._"

And with that, she left.

o

O O

o

She walked, reflecting on things. She thought that her speech had gone well, despite her words disappearing. But perhaps it was better that way. When she had spoken, she spoke from the heart instead of carefully phrased prose. _Maybe I can do this,_ she thoughts, smiling hesitantly. _We can make it._

She froze as she entered her room. Something was off, but she couldn't place it. Cautiously, and trying not to show alarm, she walked over to her desk, staying on alert. She looked down. Her crystals had been moved around, and there was only six. There were seven when she left. She quickly searched her memory, her catalogue of what had originally been here. Sparker crystal, blizzard crystal, slime crystal, check, check, check. Message crystal, blocker crystal, mirror crystal. She turned around, hearing a low chuckle. The one missing was…

Her most powerful chroma crystal was being carefully examined by a young man about her age, leaning against her closet. He was fit, with spiky black hair and green eyes. His face was handsome, and his body language was casual. He wore a white and blue outfit, tight-fitting, in better shape than the Storm Hawks' uniforms. He wore the armour of a Sky Knight, with the logo indicating the squadron missing. His skin was as dark as hers. Piper jumped into a ready stance, reaching behind for her sparker and mirror crystal. Grasping them, she held them out in front of her. He merely laughed.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"You don't recognize me? Wonderful!"

"Of course I don't know you."

He tossed the chroma crystal up and she gasped as his true appearance showed through. As soon as the chroma crystal touched his hand, the grinning young man reappeared.

"Truly, a strong crystal. It can even make me look younger."

"You- why are you-"

"My name is Dante. Well, when I look like this it is."

"Alright, 'Dante'," Piper said, gritting her teeth. "But why do you need my crystal? I'm assuming you're not going to give it back."

"You assume correct, lovely Piper."

"Why else are you here?"

"Can't I just come to see your beauty?"

"Stop flirting."

"Ah-ah-ah. No being difficult or I won't help."

Piper took a deep breath to calm down, still gripping the two crystals. As much as she didn't like owing anyone this much, she needed him. Aerrow needed him. She smiled painfully. "So, Dante, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Just thought I would come and let you know what is going to be happening. After all, you're still going to hold up your side of the bargain. Correct?"

"…Correct."

"Wonderful. Then I shall see you on top of the Condor tomorrow at dawn, where I met you before. Then we shall leave."

"Where?"

"That's for me to know, and you to not."

"Why do you need my crystal?"

"Being seen together would, be unadvisable."

Piper realized what he meant. "Of course."

"The crystal will help the age dilemma. If I was to be seen with you as myself, people could very well get the wrong idea."

"I understand."

"Then farewell, pretty Piper."

She watched him disappear with an invisibility crystal he had, then sank down on the bed, exhausted. This was getting very bad, very quickly.

* * *

There we go! Another chapter, and not much of a cliffhangar for once. Well, kind of, but better than some of my other cliffhangars.

So, Dante. I can't keep writing without naming him, so that's what he'll be referred to from now on. He is a canon character, NOT an OC, but I don't want to reveal the identity so I gave him a false name.

Until we meet again,  
Shay.


	7. Author's Note

Hey everyone!

This is just a more in-depth update on this story in general. I decided to do this for all my stories, to clear up some things and let people know what's going on.

When this story takes place: People have asked me this, and I intend to answer them! At this point, Piper does not know about the Binding yet, but it is after Five Days. The story takes place after Five Days but before Energy Crisis. Hope that helps!

The Christmas holidays are coming up and that has an impact on updates. The holidays are a busy time for me, so updates may be slower.

Now, for this story I basically have the plot planned out. However, if anyone does have suggestions that you think could enrich it, they are always welcome and I'd love to see if it can be integrated in.

Thank you so much to all those who read and faithfully review this story. It has a huge, positive effect on a writer, and really inspires me to keep going. So thank you. I love hearing your theories, and it helps me adapt the story to help keep the mystery.

I am looking for a beta reader, so if anyone knows a good one, that would be much appreciated, even more so if they can also beta Teen Titans.

Now, future stories. I have a lot of ideas for Storm Hawks stories, so you can expect to see more somewhere in the future.

I know this is short, and doesn't say too much, but I just wanted to say it.

Until we meet again,

Shay.


	8. The Way Lies Begin

Gah, I'm so sorry for the wait. My life has been one hectic time after another. But despite everything, here is the next chapter. Sorry it's so boring, I wanted to get something up quickly, and I still need to figure out a few details on Dante and how he'll act.

Review Replies:  
Midnight-Rose-Dew: Well, yes I guess it does sound like that but if he dies, then where's my plot?  
Sapphearceskyy: Don't worry, it's nothing horrible! If it's what I think you mean, it's not that bad. You'll find out exactly what he wants in the next chapter or maybe the one after that.  
Everyone who posted a guess: You'll have to wait and find out, but remember, things are never as they seem, especially with me as the writer. What is obvious may not be true.

----------------

Piper sat on her bed, head between her legs. She hated having to deal with this horrific situation, hated having to be the strong one. But the others needed her, and she would never let them down. Besides, she had to stay focused, Aerrow needed her.

She stood up and walked to storage, surveying the books she had to give Finn. Even with her heavy thoughts, she couldn't help smile a little. She brought out her levitation crystal, using it to pick up the books, making her way back to the bridge. Entering, she paused for a moment, taking in the scene before announcing her presence. The boys were still sitting at the table, unsure of what to do, simply waiting for her return. Stork was silently flying the ship, doing his duty and finding them a safe spot to stay until everything was resolved. For a moment, she thought of Dante, and how he had managed to find them anyway. She gave him more credit than she would have expected; he'd always seemed so useless. Finn was turned away from her, but she could read his body language. He was insecure, a rare sight. He didn't know what to make of this. Junko was simply confused. He tried so hard to protect his friends, but Aerrow was still dying. Radarr alone was missing, since he was watching over Aerrow.

She strode in, catching their attention. Her slight smile widened at Finn's expression. She walked over slowly, savouring the rare feeling of amusement. Junko gasped a little, drawing Stork's attention. Even the pessimistic merb could not help but snort.

"I brought the books for you to look through Finn, Junko."

"You're kidding!" Finn exclaimed. "We have to look through _that_?" He continued to stare at the huge amount of books, around 30 thick tomes. Piper giggled at his dismay, then sobered.

"It's important Finn, you know that." Finn looked down. He knew that, but he was just being himself and trying to make things better.

"It's alright," she said gently. "I know this is your way of trying to help. Besides, you'll have Junko to help."

Finn looked at Junko, then back at Piper. "Huge help there."

Piper put the books down on the table and walked over to Stork. "How are you doing?" she asked. He wasn't one to show his feelings, and she wanted to make sure he was alright.

Stork didn't look at her. "Other than the fact that on top of mind worms, deck fleas, and the one hundred other deadly diseases, we are also doomed if any Cyclonians attack. So yes, wonderful."

Piper sighed and left. She walked into the next room, contemplating the boys and how they were coping. Finn was covering it up by being his usual self, and Junko just seemed quieter than usual. Stork was similar, keeping to himself and not saying much. She took a deep breath and entered the communication room. It was time to talk to Starling. She stared at the radio. What to tell her? It was an option to tell her the truth, but Piper didn't want it getting out the Storm Hawks were vulnerable to assassins. Or let Master Cyclonis know that hers had succeeded. Starling herself would never betray them, but things had a tendency to get spread around, no matter how good the intentions. So the truth was out.

That left lying.

She steeled herself and prepared the crystals, warming them up and positioning them to the proper calibration. She fine-tuned the crystals, adjusting them to match Starling's channel. She set it up slowly, taking her time, planning her speech. She didn't want it to sound false and rehearsed, but she needed to be prepared on details and have it believable. She finally stood back, took a deep breath, put on a smile to calm herself, and called Starling.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello, Starling speaking."

Piper's heart stopped for a moment and all her words abandoned her once more.

"Hello? Hello?"

She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

A sigh came over the radio. "Finn, if it's you, this isn't funny."

"No, Starling, it's, it's Piper."

"Piper!" She sounded happy. Of course she did. She didn't know why Piper was calling.

"Listen Starling, I have a favour to ask you."

"What is it?" Wary, but still happy.

"The Storm Hawks are going to be, well, you see…" She trailed off, then continued with renewed vigour. "We're going to be out of commission for a while."

"Why?" Now Starling was concerned.

Piper forced herself to laugh lightly. "Funny story. Remember when Aerrow tripped over Finn's stuff and we had to heal him?"

"Let me guess, it happened again."

"Pretty much, only this time Stork tripped and brought Junko with him. We're, uh, not sure when they'll be healed so would you mind letting people know why we can't help? We can take care of ourselves if we get into trouble but I don't think we should go looking for it."

"Sure Piper, I'm glad to help out you and the other Storm Hawks. Tell Stork and Junko to get well soon, will you?"

"Of course. And thank you."

"No problem. Starling out."

Piper heard the connection close and sighed in relief. Maybe someday, if Aerrow got better, she could tell Starling the truth. She would understand the need for− Piper stiffened. What had she just thought? She sank to the floor. Aerrow would recover. Aerrow had to recover. And yet, here she was, his girlfriend, giving up on him. She stood up abruptly and walked quickly to the hospital bay. When she arrived she smiled gently at Radarr and nodded at him. He immediately scurried out to find food. Piper continued smiling. Radarr was loyal to a fault, but even he couldn't ignore his whining stomach. She sat down on the chair set up for just this reason and looked at Aerrow.

"Hey Aerrow," she said softly. "I know you can't hear me, but I need to talk to someone. Right now, you're the best person for this. And if you can hear me, well, there's nothing I wouldn't tell you anyway."

She brushed a hair off his sleeping face, and sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Oh Aerrow, I don't know what to do. Everything seems to be falling apart and I don't know how to fix it. Finn and Junko are down, Stork's not talking, and although Radarr's trying, he can only pretend so much. As for me, well, I'm doing my best to just hold things together. It's hard to keep going without you keeping us optimistic. You always made us believe in the impossible."

She moved her chair closer to him, and laid her hand on his arm. "I even had to lie to Starling about what's going on. Why, Aerrow? Why now?"

A tear fell down her cheek and she brushed it away. "If you were here, you'd cheer me up, saying we'd get through it. But it's just up to me. I'll do anything to help you, but will it help?"

She sat there for another hour until Finn came to relieve her. She walked to her room and checked the time. Two hours until dawn. Two hours until she had to meet Dante. She walked over to her closet, pondering what to wear. She could go in her uniform, but she didn't know where they'd be going. She threw clothes around for almost an hour, before finally deciding on something pretty but neutral. _Let's see,_ she thought, looking at her choices. _Simple, blue jeans with a nice yellow top. My favourite colour combination._ She smiled at that thought. She quickly dressed, checked her hair, made her way to the top of the Condor, and began the wait.

----------------

Please don't kill me! I know it's not much, and there's a lot of Piper thinking. I promise the story won't be all this, I just need to put it in now so I can get it out of the way. Also, I'm still working out a few kinks with Dante. I know who he is and why he's doing this, but I need to figure out how he will act and what he'll say. So bear with me. Think of this as a little necessary filler before things can get going.

Sorry about the cheesiness of Piper with Aerrow. I figure this was the best way to have her talk out some things she needs to, and really, it's what she would probably do.

I promise after this things will actually start happening.

Until we meet again,

Shay.


	9. Blue in Name and Feeling

Oh God, please don't kill me! I know it's been way to long, months. I will say, that until March, I had no time to write, barely enough time to do homework, hardly enough time to breathe. However, after the first few days of March, I have no excuse, and I am so, so, so sorry. But finally, here is the next chapter of How Far. It has the first meeting of Dante and Piper off of the Condor, the first of many to come.

Review Replies:  
BlueDragon123: Thank you for offering, but I've been working with Smartkitty314. I'll definitely keep you in mind though.  
Doilan: I'm glad you saw it as necessary, and hopefully this chapter is up to standard! :) I'm sorry things are short and spread out, but real life has been kicking my butt.  
Midnight-Rose-Dew: I think I've worked it out, at least for now, so things should go smoothly! I have to say, I'm picturing Dante as a robot, and it's quite amusing!  
And also general thank yous to delphigirl689, Evil Squid, smartkitty314 and Amethyst.

And many thanks to Smartkitty314, my awesome beta reader who puts up with my sporadic updates!

--------

She sat on top of the Condor, staring out into the canyon. Stork had found the creepiest, most deserted terra imaginable. _Well, probably not,_ she mused. _But it's certainly up there on the list._ It was dark, foreboding, filled with crevices, everything Stork loved and despised. _What a perfect place to wait for Dante._ She had already been waiting up here for an hour. After getting dressed, she had gone straight up to the top of the Condor. She needed the extra time waiting to gather her thoughts and do final mental preparations. She knew things were out of her control now and she accepted that. She didn't know where she was going or what they were going to do. She felt her pocket for reassurance. She had a shielding crystal, a mirror crystal, a sparker crystal, a freeze crystal, and a message crystal. Comforted by their familiar texture, she smiled.

"Hello Piper."

This time she did not start. "Hello Dante. You're right on time. I'm impressed."

"I keep my promises." He moved into her line of vision. His appearance was as it had been in her room, young, fit, Sky Knight clothing, handsome. He was Dante. "Shall we go?"

"On what? And go where?"

"Your chariot awaits, milady." He answered, avoiding her second question. He gestured to a heliscooter behind her. She looked at it in surprise.

"I didn't know you flew a heliscooter."

"I'm full of surprises," he said, moving closer towards her. "Besides, I though it might make you more comfortable."

He came up beside her, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "After you, Miss. Piper." She stiffened, but allowed him to lead her. As they drew closer, she examined his ride. It was black and blue, the blue matching the colour of his uniform. It looked like a basic heliscooter, but she knew it wouldn't be that simple.

"It's nice, isn't it? I only get the best. Don't let it deceive you, there's plenty hidden beneath the surface."

"And here I thought you were the type to show off your toys," she lightly teased, an edge in her voice.

"Ah Piper, Piper, I can learn from my mistakes. Now, come, hop on."

"Where do I sit?" There was only one seat, as far as she could tell. Did he really expect her to…?

"Just sit in front of me," he said, laughing, as he got in. He pushed back against the seat, trying to make room for her. When she remained standing, he laughed harder, then sobered. "Get in Piper."

She slid reluctantly in, far too close for her liking. He pushed up against her, leaning forward as much as he could without squishing her. She turned her head away from his, but not before he got in a quick peck on the cheek. He chuckled, starting up the engine. He took off, and they flew in silence.

Piper tried to focus on the view rather than her situation. She still didn't know where they were going, and the uncertainty of her position frightened her. She didn't like giving up control, although she knew it was necessary. Her goal was to get the information she needed and get out.

"…you're out?"

"What?" Piper turned towards him. She had only caught the tail end of his sentence. He smirked in response to her question.

"I said, do your friends know you're out?"

"Of course."

"Do they know who with?"

Her glare was all the answer he needed. He laughed again. Piper bristled. She was tired of him laughing at her. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Don't worry your pretty head about it."

"When will I see?"

"Now."

She turned to face forward, finally seeing their destination. Her breath caught in her throat. They were headed towards Blue, the latest, trendiest café. It had opened a mere two months ago on Terra Polissera. She had been dying to go there ever since she heard rumours of its opening. But because of their duties as a squadron, they never had the time. She chuckled inwardly at the irony. Now she was to go there, but not for the reason she had wanted. As Dante descended, she took a deep breath. The game was on.

She stepped lightly off the heliscooter, switching from her tense posture to a happy bearing, betraying none of her apprehension. The key to this deal was to let no one know of it, and that meant posing as a happy Storm Hawk out to have fun. Dante also changed his attitude, slipping his arm through hers and guiding her inside. The only sign of discomfort Piper showed was a small twitch of the lips before she set her gentle smile back in place. Dante whispered in her ear, giving every impression of a young man whispering to his sweetheart, a sharp contrast to his words.

"I see you understand exactly what is necessary for this to happen."

Piper giggled, suppressing disgust, then whispered back. "I don't have to like it to pretend. But believe me, I understand."

Dante smirked at her for a moment, then turned to the hostess. "Table for two, under the name Dante."

The hostess, wearing a nametag declaring her as Sam, checked her book. "Right this way please," she said, smiling at Dante. She led them to a secluded booth in the back, around a corner from the main area. The surrounding tables were empty, giving Piper and Dante privacy. As soon as the hostess left, Piper dropped the pretence, letting go of Dante and sitting down. She looked at him with annoyance.

"Did you have to request such an isolated spot?"

"This way we have privacy, Piper. And did you really need to drop the act?" He asked, caressing her hand. She was about to pull away when their waitress, a pretty girl named Alice, came around the corner. Piper quickly put on a smile and let Dante continue holding her hand.

"Hey, what can I get for you two today?" She said cheerfully.

Not taking his eyes off Piper, Dante replied, "I'll have the house special."

Piper, following his example, "Make that two."

"Wonderful!" Alice said, oblivious to the tension. "And what'll you have to drink?"

"Super Surprise."

"Nothing for me," Piper said after a moment's thought.

"Great! I'll be right back with your drinks."

The two of them sat in silence for the five minutes it took Alice. She came in happily, carrying a huge mug with a strange, bubbly blue liquid. She set it down in front of Dante and skipped out. Dante took a sip, laughing at Piper's expression.

"Certainly a unique drink, isn't it?"

Surprised out of her silence, she agreed. "I've never seen anything like it."

He took two more sips, then set it down. "Now, my dear Piper, I suppose we should get down to business."

Piper took a moment to collect herself, then nodded.

"You must have questions, so I'll allow you to ask them, and I will answer."

Piper thought for a moment, choosing the most important questions in her mind. "Can you help Aerrow?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I have the antidote." When she almost leapt up, he held up his hands. "Not with me, of course. No, it will take a little more before you get it."

"Then, what do you want?"

He smiled. "Ah, the all important question. I think I'll hold off on that."

She glared, but he merely chuckled. "Alright then. Why are you helping us?"

"Now that, my dear, is a loaded question. Where do I start?"

"Maybe with why you approached me instead of the others."

His grin increased. "Now that, pretty Piper, I can answer quite simply, and answer your other question as well."

He leaned across the small table, his face inches from Piper's.

"This is why."

He kissed her. When she tried to pull away, he grabbed her head, holding her there. The shock kept her bound to him, until she regained her bearing and forced him away from her. The smile on his face was gone, and he looked dead serious. The shock and anger on Piper's face triggered an explanation.

"I don't care about Sky Knights, about Cyclonia, about anyone but you. I'm helping Aerrow because of you, I didn't want to deal with anyone but you, and what I want, is you."

----------------

And so the motivation is revealed...

Until we meet again,  
Shay.


	10. Motivations

...Please don't kill me! I know I've been MIA for a long time, but I'm back (finally), and I promise I have a lot of updates. One of those updates will be a one-shot that I'm quite proud of. It will be posted very soon, so watch for it! I'm sorry for taking so long, my life has been a bit of a roller coaster and I'm still trying to get a grip on everything. So, here is How Far? In this chapter, we check in with a few characters who haven't yet appeared in this story before now (or it's been a while).

Review Replies:  
Without Reprieve: I haven't forgotten any of my stories, life has just been really busy.  
Doilan: Ah ha ha, I love your review, it definately gave me a laugh. Life is getting better, quality wise, but it's still quite hectic.  
Cowgirls Angel Rita: Dante is from the show, I'm just keeping his identity secret for now.  
Evil Squid: I hate you for losing the game, but you're too good of a friend. :)  
BlueDragon123: Well, I wouldn't blame you for doing all three. I was sort of going for sweet, but it's also bitter because Aerrow is sick. Is Dante the Dark Ace? Dark Ace is certainly one of the theories going around, but there's more than one, and it's actually touched on in this chapter. It's Blue in name because that's the name of the cafe.

And thanks to: Sapphearceskyy and writestyle.

* * *

Before Piper had even processed Dante's words, her hand made contact with his face for the kiss. As he held his stinging cheek, she realized exactly what he had said.

"You want, me?"

He looked her dead in the eyes but said nothing. As he remained silent, her anger grew.

"How can you say that so calmly?" She yelled at him, not caring who heard. "You betrayed me. I trusted you, looked up to you, maybe even felt a little for you, but you were nothing like who I thought you were. Now you come and declare your love?"

Piper whirled around in shame. She rarely lost her temper, and she had said far more than she meant to, and revealed more than she meant to. Unseen by Piper, the waitress came in, concerned by the raised voices. Seeing Piper turned around, appearing to be crying, and Dante holding his cheek, she assumed it was a lover's spat. She was only too happy to leave when waved away by Dante. He sat, watching the now silent Piper. He was both encouraged and discouraged by her speech. He had clearly hurt her deeply, but, all the same, she had admitted to feeling something for him. But how long ago had that been, and did any of it remain?

"Piper…" When she made no move to interrupt him, he continued. "I'm sorry for offending you. I didn't mean to come onto you that suddenly."

"Oh, really? Kissing me happened, accidentally?"

"Of course not."

Silence reigned between the two of them.

"Take me home."

He bowed his head in acquiescence, signalling the waitress.

o

O O

o

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"What makes you think I'll come again?"

"Because you care about Aerrow. Because I promise I'll give you the antidote."

Her eyes narrowed at the promise, and she curtly nodded. "Then I'll see you tomorrow."

He watched her go, and sighed. He had been too forward. Now he had frightened her, although she would never show it. She didn't know what to do, so she had lashed out and become defensive. Hopefully she would be able to get past that. His hand twitched as he thought of what that would mean. If she couldn't, well… He'd cross that bridge when he came to it. And he had needed to catch her attention somehow. The unexpected confession had done just that. Just as Piper had said more than she meant o, so too had Damien. He had not set out with the intention of revealing his goal, but her questions and insistence upon answers made him bold. He grimaced as he flew off. Hopefully he had not broken anything unfixable.

o

O O

o

Cyclonis summoned the Dark Ace to her chambers.

"My liege."

She inclined her head, acknowledging his deference. "You are displeased with my decision."

He hesitated, knowing how she felt about insubordinate underlings. Looking at her face, he realized lying was not what she wanted right now. "I am, my lady."

This time she waved her hand at the title. This was a meeting between the two of them alone, not a formal meeting between ruler and subject. "You've been with me for all my reign, Ace." Her voice held a softer tone no person other than him had heard. "You've helped me in every way possible. Help me now by being completely honest."

He stood up, looking her in the eye. "Aerrow is mine to defeat. He's humiliated me so many times. I need my revenge."

"And yet you continue to fail precisely because of that obsession. That is why I hired Rosas Azules. I still have faith in you in all other matters."

"My la—Cyclonis. I do not like being replaced."

"I am not replacing you."

"But you are."

They stared at one another, silent. Cyclonis sighed.

"You know me better than anyone, Ace. Do you think I would replace you so heartlessly without a very good reason and lots of thought?"

He thought over his answer. "Others, yes. Me—"

He paused, and she held her breath.

"No."

She nodded and dismissed him, glad his resentment had been dispelled. As he left, he paused and looked back.

"I know why you wouldn't let Rosas Azules harm Piper."

Startled by his words, she remained silent as he slipped out the door. Once he was out of sight, she permitted herself a small smile, a rare occurrence. He really did know her well.

o

O O

o

Harrier watched as his squadron performed the drills almost flawlessly. He pointed out the mistakes and made them run it again and again until it was perfect. His teammates noticed an unusual edginess but said nothing. His uncharacteristic behaviour had been happening almost constantly the past week, and they learned not to mention it. All of them but one.

Marie came up to him. She was closer to him than any of his other teammates were, and she remained stubborn in trying to draw him out of the mood he was in. She placed a hand on his shoulder as she drew alongside him.

"Harrier…" She trailed off. She had run out of innocuous conversation starters over the past days.

"Marie," he said the name as a sigh. "Why don't you say what's really on your mind?"

Her hand tightened as she sighed as well. "Harrier, we're all worried about you."

"Whyever so?" He feigned ignorance.

She sighed again, seeing through his pretence. "Don't pretend to me like everything's alright. I know you better than that. In fact…" Her other hand snaked its way up to his other shoulder as she turned him, causing him to face her. She murmured, "I'd say I know you better than anyone."

As Marie went in to kiss Harrier, he turned away abruptly. She pulled back, hurt. "Marie, this is not proper," he said in clipped tones, his back to her.

"Proper?" The word came out in a whisper. "You've been ignoring me for months because it's not, proper?" Her voice cracked on the last word.

Harrier remained silent.

"Then what about before? You weren't worried about it being 'proper' then?" Her voice was stronger, but still had heartbreak ringing in every word. "What changed?"

He paused, then replied quietly, "nothing."

Silence reigned before Marie shattered it and their trust with one sentence. "Is it because of someone else?"

Harrier just walked away.

o

O O

o

Domowick smiled to himself as he walked through the corridors of Cyclonis' castle. He had been working for her exclusively since the Sky Knight Council found out about the Forbidden City incident. Working for her had its perks. She never ran out of funding, and she let him do what he wanted as long as he continued bringing her rare crystals. He did miss free Atmosia, some things in particular. Or, should he say, one thing in particular. At least what he was currently doing would help gain that back.

"Hel-lo Ravess," he murmured, slipping in her door. It had taken a while, but he had finally wormed his way into her affections. Everything he would ever need to know, he could find out from her. She would tell him almost anything, and what she wouldn't, the most highly classified information, well… She had a habit of answering any question truthfully that he asked her when she was asleep. Ravess was a perfect source. Not only was she one of Cyclonis' most trusted lieutenants, she knew how to do to Dark Ace what Domowick does to her. As such, what she wasn't told, she found out. And what Ravess knew, Domowick knew.

"Domowick," she turned around and smirked. "You're late."

He gallantly bowed and kissed her hand. "I apologize, my fair lady."

She accepted it gracefully and they began their courtship as usual.

He lay beside her afterwards, satisfied with the information he had gathered. It would help his plan proceed to his task tomorrow. Once this was done and he had his goal, he could get rid of this woman, and move onto his true desire.

o

O O

o

Carver smiled with a dark happiness and satisfaction. He had so much to thank Master Cyclonis for, especially lately. It was her that had come up with the solution to his imprisonment. Simply breaking out would have attracted far too much attention, and he wanted to be able to move around with constant fear of being re-caught. So Master Cyclonis had come up with a solution, beautifully simple in its execution. All it took was three crystals, and he could move about as he pleased, whenever he pleased, so long as he was back in time for the prison's meals. He blessed her agents who worked in the prison. They kept their heads low in order to remain there, but sadly they were not placed high enough in the system to break anyone out. However, occasionally they were able to complete missions such as this one. They didn't do so often, because it seriously jeopardized their cover. This one risked her life to send Carver the crystals he would need. A rare teleportation crystal to get him out of and back in the cell. An illusion crystal to make it seem as if he was still in his cell. And a cloaking crystal to keep him invisible when he was outside. Master Cyclonis had needed his services desperately on a particular mission, and that was why she risked her agent's exposure. And now, so long as he completed the occasional mission she had for him, he could use the crystals as he pleased, provided he was not caught. And what a boon it had been…

He was still one of Master Cyclonis' most trusted, and he had free reign of the palace. It had given him everything he needed. He thought of the girl who so fascinated Master Cyclonis. He could see why. The more he watched, the more he saw that she was the one who held the group together. It was amazing, the way she did it so unobtrusively.

Soon, the girl had begun to fascinate him as well. And soon, he had his own mission.

* * *

So there is another chapter! Hopefully it piqued your interest about who Dante might be, and hopefully you enjoyed it!

One last thing before I say farewell, I have a favour to ask and a challenge to deliver. A few of my friends and I made a video, a parody. We worked very hard on it, and we want it to spread. So, the favour is me asking you to watch it and spread it around. The challenge is that one of the people shown in the video is me. Leave who you think it might be in your review. Everyone who gets it right will get a one-shot written for their favourite pairing, or a general one-shot with a topic of their choice.

The video:  
Paste this link without spaces: http:/ ww / watch?v=2 6tD6hL9nj4  
Search for "Bad Remake once upon a time" and it will be the first result

I promise I will do my best to update often!

Until we meet again,  
Shay.


	11. The Way Lies Continue

God, it's been awhile. Five months since I last updated? I'm really sorry, things honestly just keep coming up. It's hard enough to keep up with school and a job and other things keep happening too.

But, here it is! Chapter 11 of How Far? Hopefully you enjoy it!

Review Replies:

Doilan: I love reading your reviews, they always bring a smile to my face cause of the way you use the characters. :) Hopefully you have come back to life now and are reading this!  
Without Reprieve: Well now I'm wondering who you mean by "HIM," and am kinda confused by your review... I'm glad you enjoyed it though!  
Amethyst Sparrow: I'm glad this chapter made you think of other characters, that was the point of this chapter.  
Thanks to: rebeccagangsta, Aussie Shelia

* * *

"Piper, where are you going?"

She turned around to see Junko standing in the doorway leading back into the Condor. "I'm going to meet someone."

"You were out yesterday too."

"So?" Piper snapped. A moment passed, and her face fell. "I'm sorry Junko, I'm just worried about Aerrow. I shouldn't take it out on you."

"It's okay. When are you gonna be back?"

"I don't know. But hopefully I'll be back with something to help Aerrow."

Junko watched her go, then turned to Finn who had been standing in the shadows. "What do you think?"

In a serious mood, something that had been happening more and more lately, Finn replied, "I think we need to find out who she's with."

o

O O

o

Piper pulled up into the seedy diner, parking her Heliscooter. She took a shaky breath, composing herself. Her emotions had been a mess since yesterday, and they had yet to settle. Steeling herself, she walked in.

Taking a quick look around, she spotted Dante. He sat at a table in the corner, staring down at his drink. She found herself looking at his lips, the ones that had so rudely kissed her yesterday. Shaking her head, she sighed and walked over.

"Hello Dante."

She watched carefully as his face lit up, then became unreadable as he closed off his expression. "Hello Piper. I'm glad you came."

"Where's the antidote?"

"Straight to the point, are we?"

"I'd rather not spend too much time here."

"Why? Afraid you'll enjoy spending time with me?"

Piper didn't answer, unsure of what to say.

Dante sighed. "Please sit. Allow me to pretend we aren't here because of this situation."

Piper sat down, and the two began to talk.

They talked for almost two hours, sticking to innocent topics. Piper never fully let her guard down, but she let her barriers down. After all the stress, worry, and danger, it was nice to laugh and talk about safe, fluffy topics. But eventually her self-imposed façade faded, and she remembered where she was.

"I have to go."

Dante sighed. "Very well. Here is the antidote."

He pulled out a crystal hanging on a chain. It was light blue, cut in the shape of a teardrop. Piper's breath caught.

"A maji crystal. How—"

He held her gaze, green eyes staring into hers. "I would do anything to get you what you need."

She slowly reached out, grasping the crystal lightly. "It's beautiful."

"Like you. Maybe after you use it, you should wear it around your neck instead of this one." Dante reached out, stroking her current necklace.

His touch brought Piper back to herself, and she pulled away. "Stop, I can't, I love Aerrow."

He pursed his lips together, fighting to keep silent. Finally he burst. "That boy does not deserve you."

"How would you know what Aerrow's like?" She snapped back.

"I know none of your team members deserve you. You, Piper, are the one who does all the work. They are lost without you. When you pretended to leave, they lasted less than a day. They never recognize all you do for them. They don't appreciate you."

"And you could?"

"Yes!" A pause. "Can you honestly tell me they even realize what you do for them? All the sacrifices you make?"

Piper started to say something then stopped.

"The fact that you're here, with me, without them knowing, proves they don't realize."

Piper and Dante stood facing each other, neither saying anything. Piper wanted to say something, defend "her boys" and say they weren't like that, but she was struck dumb by the truth contained in his words. She'd never thought about it, but now various examples popped into her head. Times when she'd done something with no thanks, times when she'd given up everything for them.

"Maybe they aren't the most grateful, but they're my team, my friends, my family. We've been through a lot and are really close. They've saved my life so many times."

"And you've saved theirs even more."

Silence again.

"I'll take you back now, and leave. But I also have information on Rosas Azules. Come out with me three more times and I'll give it to you. And then, if you want, I'll disappear."

Piper hesitated, but knew she had no choice. "Alright."

o

O O

o

Finn, Junko, and Stork were waiting for her. As she got off her Heliscooter, they were beside her instantly.

"Well?" Junko asked hopefully.

"I got the antidote!" Piper cried happily, gently pulling out the crystal

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Finn yelled. "Let's go save Aerrow!"

They ran to Aerrow's room, barely containing their joy. Piper felt the happiness most of all. The sacrifice she'd made was about to pay off. It hadn't been for nothing. The four Hawks burst through the door, startling Radarr, who had been on guard duty. At the sight of their happy faces, he got a hopeful grin on his face. As Piper rushed to the chair beside Aerrow, Radarr climbed up onto her shoulder to watch. Piper placed the crystal over Aerrow's shoulder, where the now-visible mark of the poison was.

"Please…" A voice whispered.

The crystal glowed, and a warm, blue light spread all over Aerrow and sunk into him. When nothing else happened, the Storm Hawks began to panic.

"It's not working."

"Aw man, now what?"

"We're doomed…"

"Hush!" Piper put her head closer to Aerrow and cried out, "his heart is stronger!"

As they took a closer look, they realized Aerrow was coming back slowly but surely. It was then that Finn beckoned to Piper.

"We all need to talk to you about something."

Chilled, Piper acquiesced, and all of them stepped out of the room, even Radarr.

"What is it Finn?"

"Where did you get the antidote?"

"From a contact of mine."

"Who?"

"His name is Dante."

"His?"

"Yes, his! What does it matter? And why are you the only one asking?"

"Because they actually elected me to ask you. Is that so hard to believe?"

Piper, taken aback, paused for a moment then sighed. "What do you really want to ask me Finn?"

"What is this guy like?"

"Why?"

"We're worried," Finn admitted grudgingly.

Piper smiled at that. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I can handle myself."

"What's he like?"

"He's gentlemanly, sometimes, but bold, impulsive, and persistent."

"Sounds like disaster," Stork shuddered.

"For once, I actually agree with Stork," Finn laughed sharply.

"Please don't tell Aerrow," Piper asked quietly.

That brought the boys to a stop. Radarr squawked. "What?" Finn finally replied.

"He'll only worry."

"Piper, we won't tell him if you ask us not to, but…" Junko trailed off.

Finn finished it. "Maybe you shouldn't see this Dante again."

o

O O

o

Piper sat beside Aerrow, the same position she'd been in for the hour following her conversation with her fellow Hawks. Their concern was touching, but she needed Dante for the information on Rosas Azules. The Storm Hawks' words and Dante's words kept running through her head. Her eyes screwed shut as she weighed her options. Her reverie was cut short by a whisper.

"Piper?"

Her eyes flew open, and she screamed in joy. "Aerrow!"

She flew at him, hugging him fiercely and kissing him passionately.

"You're alive!"

* * *

There it is! Aerrow is back, and Dante is fighting for Piper's affections. What happens next? Well, wait and see! There should be about 8 chapters left, give or take.

Remember, reviews make authors happy, and happy authors write more! =D

A couple shameless plugs:  
1) The contest mentioned in a previous chapter is still running, check my profile for more info.  
2) There's a story I wrote awhile back that I'm looking for more feedback on, it's called "Cold Fire and Hot Ice." It explores Piper and Cyclonis, and if you can go read and review (or even just read, if you can't review for whatever reason) it would be very nice!

Until we meet again,  
Shay.


	12. The Way Promises Break

Oh God, please don't kill me... I have a chapter out! Wow!

That's pathetic...

Anyway, the end of this story is somewhat quickly approaching, but not quite. About seven chapters left, and everything is crystal-clear in the plot. What that means is while life may get in the way of writing, lack of inspiration and direction will not!

I have challenges for you! The first is the one that's been running a while, still on my profile, you know the deal.

The next is specific to this chapter. First person who can guess where band name is from will get a story of their choice!

Review Replies:  
Doilan: I always enjoy your reviews, they're creative and never fail to make me smile! Curious to know your theory on Dante, private message? I love knowing what people think, although I never reveal! I still read your stories and love them, but like my writing, my reviewing has been rather neglected...  
Evil Squid: No it is not! But as you said he deserves to wake up! And really, dear, they have to meet eventually or where's the fun? Not just yet though...

And thanks to: Aussie Shelia, rebeccagansta, and kamiya-san.

Finally, I apologize for any typos, it's late and I really wanted to get this posted.

* * *

Aerrow, surprised by the affection and still weak, winced at the strength. Piper immediately loosened her grip but did not let go. Having heard her cry, the male Hawks came rushing in. Seeing Aerrow awake in Piper's arms brought a smile to even Stork's face.

"Maybe we aren't quite doomed," Stork admitted.

Aerrow accepted the joy of his teammates silently, but eventually had to ask.

"How long have I been out?"

The Hawks looked at each other. Piper took a deep breath and spoke for them. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Aerrow thought for a moment. "I fought the assassin. I tripped the alarm, then she knocked me out with a crystal."

"That crystal poisoned you. You've been out for a while."

"But you brought me back," he said softly, pulling Piper in and kissing her.

Piper smiled through tears, and began to fill him in, leaving out only Dante.

o

O O

o

She didn't want to do this. She wished with all her heart she didn't have to, but she saw no other option. He was alive but it wasn't good enough to save him for good. She needed to protect him. With a heavy heart, Piper left the Condor.

The boys didn't know, none of them did. Finn, Junko, and Stork didn't approve of her meeting Dante, and Aerrow knew nothing of Dante. But they didn't understand why she had to do it. Without the intel on Rosas Azules Dante promised her, Aerrow would never be safe. Not fully.

Just three more times. She wouldn't have to lie to them much longer. That was all that was getting her through.

She flew off into the night in her Heliscooter, silently wishing.

o

O O

o

She arrived at the spot they arranged, dismounting. She brushed her hands nervously against her clothes, smoothing them, chiding herself. Why did she care what she looked like? This was only Dante, after all.

She looked around, attempting to distract herself from the destination of that train of thought, searching for Dante. She felt a presence come up behind her, and she whirled around to see him.

"And here I had hoped to surprise you," a disappointed look on his face.

Piper couldn't help but smile, a reaction she quickly killed. "You can't sneak up on a hawk."

"So I've noticed."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Well, come in. We have the best seats."

"For what?"

"For this."

As they entered the building, Piper gasped. There were posters everywhere. She turned to Dante in disbelief. "No, don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Get my hopes up. You couldn't have…"

"Couldn't have what?"

"Stop answering with a question!"

"Answering what?" He asked, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "You haven't asked a question."

Piper looked around. "You have tickets to see The Last Days in concert?"

"I do."

"How? They're impossible to get!"

"Not if you know the right people." He took her hand. In awe, she let him. "Come, you haven't even seen our seats yet."

He brought her to the front, where only the rich or famous sat. Piper stopped when she saw where they were headed. "How did you get these? Who do you know and how did you persuade them?"

Dante smirked. "Watch this."

He walked up to the young man standing in front of their box.

"Astor!"

Astor turned and grinned at Dante. "Well if it isn't Dante. Is she here?"

"And here I thought you liked me," Dante joked, beckoning Piper forward. "Here she is."

Astor looked her over, smiling broadly as he shook her hand. "Astor, Miss Piper, at your service."

"Astor? As in, band manager of The Last Days Astor?"

"That's me. When Dante here came to me asking for this box for Miss Piper of the Storm Hawks, I didn't believe him at first. But once he convinced me, I reserved it right away." He kissed her hand. "It's an honour to meet you, Miss Piper, prettiest and most talented of the famed Storm Hawks."

"T-thank you," she said slowly.

"Would you do me the honour of coming out later, just you and I?"

"Sorry," Dante said smoothly, slipping her arm around her. "She's mine."

o

O O

o

Piper couldn't help but let a smile slip through as she watched Dante fly off. The Last Days was her absolute favourite band of all time, the ethereal music with otherworldly lyrics. How Dante knew was beyond her, but it had been an amazing night. She floated inside, humming one of the songs played. As she walked out of the loading bay and into the Condor, her smile faded.

The scene that greeted her was disheartening. The first sight that struck her eyes was the jarring vision of Finn, Junko, Stork, and Radarr standing in her path, looking angrier than she'd ever seen them. As she took in the wider picture, her sense of unease grew. Four words dumped cold water on what was left of her good mood.

"The Condor was attacked."

"Who?" Was all she could whisper.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does."

Finn hesitated, studying her, weighing her interest.

"How bad was it?"

He let out his breath and replied. "Not too bad, just run-of-the-mill raiders, normal for this part of Atmos."

"Was anyone hurt?" Her mind raced to the one not standing there, the one who was still recovering.

"No."

Piper sagged with relief.

"But he could have been."

Her eyes snapped to Finn, who was regarding her with disdain.

"Where the hell were you?" He demanded, then held up a hand, pushing her words back. "No, don't answer that. We know exactly where you were."

"Piper, how could you do that to us?" Junko asked quietly. "You snuck out to meet some guy. It kinda looks bad."

She couldn't speak, couldn't defend herself. She clutched her stomach with one hand, fighting down nausea. Looking at the floor, she finally stuttered a reply. "I-I'm so sorry. I never thought… I never would have imagined…"

"We know Piper," Finn said softly. "If you thought there was a chance, you wouldn't have left. That's why we didn't tell Aerrow."

Once again, Piper was shocked into looking up.

"I wanted to tell him you were currently infested with sky worms and that's why you weren't there," Stork grumbled.

"We told him you were fixing the crystals and couldn't be disturbed," Junko piped up.

"He's in his room, you should go see him," Finn said, stepping aside. But as Piper passed him, he grabbed her arm, looking her dead in the eyes. "This is the last time we'll cover for you. Promise us you won't meet this Dante again."

She hesitated, feeling the weight of their stares and expectations. "I promise."

As she walked away from them towards Aerrow, she began to cry silently. She'd never broken a promise to her friends before.

* * *

And there we have it. For once not really a cliffhangar! A bit of one, but for me it's pretty good!

Please review, reviews make an author loved, and being loved makes people happy, and happy people are productive people.

How about this? If I can get 5 reviews again, I'll write a ridiculous poem and put it in the next chapter!

Until we meet again,  
Shay.


	13. The Way Lies Build

All I have to say is I am so sorry. I have been working 9 hour shifts lately, and that combined with packing up my life to leave for school has left me completely dead. So I am very, very sorry... Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. It has some time skips, so I hope you don't find it rushed. I originally planned to write out more details, but for whatever reason, the shortened versions seemed to work better.

Review Replies:  
Evil Squid: Yes, changed the name, you silly girl! Also, this way the name references the book it's from. Your subtlety is just going downhill! XD Juxtaposition is so much fun, I love contrast and I have some in this chapter too.  
SassyGirl104: Thank you!  
Doilan: Ooh, please don't hit my characters with a frying pan! Although you may want to even more after this chapter, but hopefully you can restrain yourself! Dante and Piper are just doing the best they can trying to figure out what's right.

Now, shameless promotion!

Self promotion: Three Storm Hawks stories: Hot Ice and Cold Fire (a one-shot exploring Cyclonis and Piper), Release (a story where each chapter is 200 words or less where an older Storm Hawks team is having deep-seated issues), and Beginnings (a one-shot with a dark AerrowXCyclonis)

Promotion of others: a story called "In Too Deep" by The SPAZtastic Lawlrus, a story exploring Cyclonis' motivations, it's extremely well written and interesting, a great take on a complex character.

In case anyone was wondering, the band from the last chapter came from a book called The Last Days, by Scott Westerfeld, which is an excellent book! :)

Now the story!

* * *

"Can you tell me anything?" Piper asked, desperate.

"I'm sorry, no Piper. I don't know anything about Rosas Azules. I wish I could help."

As she watched the Sky Knight fly away, she sighed in despair. No one knew anything about Rosas Azules, not past what she already knew. She had asked everyone she was in contact with: Sky Knights, civilians, rogues who weren't all bad, from as many different terras as she could. Some of them came to the Condor; others wouldn't feel comfortable unless she went to them. She had made several day trips over the past week to meet with people. So far all she had gleaned was rumours and speculation.

Finn, Junko, or Radarr had gone with her on many of these. She understood why. They wanted to make sure she wasn't meeting Dante. Over the course of this week, however, they accompanied her less and less, trusting her to keep her promise. It made her feel sick to her stomach. Every night, after she met everyone she could, was spent with Aerrow. After losing him for even a short time to the coma, she wanted to be with him as much as she could. And although she and he both understood the need to meet with people, neither of them enjoyed it.

Theoretically, she _could_ send Finn, Junko, or Stork, but…

She laughed sharply. She could only imagine how that would go.

She stared up at the sky. She didn't want to go back empty-handed again. Didn't want to see the disappointed looks. Didn't want to think about how little they had.

The sun was setting. She should head back, it was getting late. The boys would worry. But something held her.

Was Dante watching the sunset, she found herself wondering. Was he too watching the glorious rays descend? Why this thought came to her she didn't know. Many of her thoughts and feelings confused her, left her feeling as though her conscious mind was being left behind. What would it be like if Aerrow was here, watching the sunset with her? What if it was Dante? She let pictures form in her mind, troubled by the ease she did this with.

She watched the sun slip down. Time's up.

o

O O

o

Their faces nearly killed her. Their expectant, hopeful, desperate faces. Faces that pleaded with her to have something *_anything* _on Rosas Azules. Faces that begged for a way to protect their Sky Knight.

Their disappointed, resigned, blameless faces.

"I'm sorry."

"Piper, it's not your fault," Aerrow said softly.

"Yeah, no one knowing is totally not your fault!" From Finn.

"I know," Piper sighed, kissing Aerrow gently. "Come on, let's get some dinner made."

"Uh, actually, I already took care of that," Finn grinned, leading her to the table.

Piper gasped. "Finn, you made actual food!"

"Yeah, all by myself!" Finn puffed out his chest.

"No you didn't, Aerrow hel—" Junko began before Finn elbowed him.

"Aerrow might have helped a _little_," Finn conceded.

Piper couldn't help but grin at the typical banter. "Thank you," she said, meaning more than just the dinner.

"No problem." Finn's trademark grin.

She enjoyed dinner, the way their conversation was normal. Almost like it was before. If she let go of her thoughts, she could forget this whole situation…

o

O O

o

Too soon, she was up on the roof, thinking. Her boys were in bed, but she couldn't sleep. Her mind was on alert, too busy running through situations and options.

She felt someone come up behind her.

"Hello Dante."

"Ah, once again I can't sneak up on a Hawk."

She turned and smiled, surprising herself. "I don't know why you ever thought you could."

"I like to challenge myself." He sat down beside her. "Enjoying the stars?"

"I am. I don't know what it is about them. They make me think sometimes about the Other Side, and if they see the same stars."

He was silent for a moment. "Huh, I never thought of that."

"Of course you didn't," she laughed. "Very few do."

They sat for a moment. Piper sighed.

"You make things very complicated Dante."

"Oh really? How?" His tone was light.

"I shouldn't be this comfortable with you. I really shouldn't and yet, here I am, smiling and laughing. And with Ae—" she stopped abruptly. "It's not right."

"But you can't stop."

"No, I can't. And that scares me."

"Do I scare you?"

"Not anymore."

He looked at her, with her shining tangerine eyes, soft copper skin, and gentle cerulean hair. She was beautiful in her hesitation. As she turned her candlelight gaze on him, he leaned in and claimed her as his.

It was a much gentler kiss than their first one in the restaurant.

He felt as though it would last forever. He had waited a long time to gain her trust and now he knew it had all been worth it.

She knew this wasn't right, but she couldn't pull away.

Not yet.

o

O O

o

"I have an idea," Piper announced over breakfast.

"Mmhnmarfle," Finn mumbled. He swallowed, grinning. "Have you been thinking again?"

"Ha ha, very funny Finn," Piper smiled. "You should try it sometime."

"Nah, too much work."

"So what's the plan?" Aerrow broke in, steering the conversation back on track.

"Aerrow: you, Stork, and Radarr are going to go see some people about picking up some defensive crystals. I have a list here. Finn and Junko, you two are going to visit Dove to get advice. I'm going to go to the Atmosian library." Effortless.

"Just me to protect Aerrow?" Stork's eye twitched. "We're doomed."

"Stork, I don't think anyone could take the Condor from you when you're on high alert," Piper giggled.

"How long?" Aerrow asked.

"Three days."

"I don't like the idea of you being all by yourself for three days. Particularly with Rosas Azules still out there," Aerrow frowned.

Piper smiled, stroking his hand for reassurance. "I'm going to a _library._ On Atmosia, no less. It'll be fine."

Aerrow smiled back. "You're right."

"I always am," she teased. "Is everyone in?"

"Yes," Aerrow replied instantly

Finn, Junko, and Stork hesitated, and her heart raced as they glanced at each other.

"We're in," they chorused, and her heart leaped.

"But we're doomed."

o

O O

o

"They suspect nothing?"

"Of course. They trust me." Her voice cracked on trust.

He pulled her into a hug. "If it means anything, I _am_ sorry you have to lie."

"I know why I need to; I'm just a little…" She began.

He kissed her forehead softly. "It's okay. Everything will be fine."

She let him hold her, needing comfort, but eventually pushed him away, staring into his eyes. "What happens when I've got all the intel?"

"Then you have a choice."

"What if I choose Aerrow?"

He was silent, she dropped her gaze. That question represented his fears and her confusion.

He was terrified of that outcome.

She wasn't sure if it would come true.

"I don't know what will happen."

She wasn't sure who spoke.

o

O O

o

Three days passed in a blur. Everything seemed so clear and sharp at the time, but if you asked her she couldn't tell you what happened when. It was a whirlwind of cafes, parks, walks, talks, and laughter. Piper had always been a rational, scientific person. She listened to her heart but always weighed her options carefully.

That's why she didn't understand the way she was acting. Logically, she should be with Aerrow. She should stay with the person who's been there through thick and thin. She should resist all temptations and refuse all advances from others.

Logically, being with Dante should _not_ feel right.

But it did.

o

O O

o

They had a long discussion over a late lunch about the merits of levitator crystals vs. floater crystals before Piper realized what time it was.

"I-I really should go."

"I know."

They sat a minute longer, getting up the motivation. As the two of them walked, Piper's hand entwined with Dante's, as had become normal. _This_ felt normal.

"Thank you Dante."

"You're welcome."

"It was really nice to have someone to talk crystals with."

He smiled. "It was nothing really."

"I really enjoyed it."

"So did I."

She leaned in to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Now, the business part," he said abruptly, looking down. "Here is the intel. It's encoded."

"Do you have the code's key?"

"Yes, and I'll give it to you tomorrow if you can give me one last date." His voice shook despite his struggle to control it.

"Of course." She had much less trouble answering those questions than she used to.

Neither wanted to ask the question of what would happen after.

o

O O

o

Their eyes lit up when she brought the intel out. Even when she told them it was encoded, it was a sign of hope they desperately needed. And when she said she was going back the next day to decode it, she wished she had a camera on her. Seeing in their eyes all of their pure happiness.

Seeing in his eyes all of Aerrow's love made her glad she didn't have one.

* * *

As I said before, this chapter had a different style, closer to the style of Release and my one-shots than this story usually is. Hopefully you enjoyed, let me know in a review!

Until we meet again,  
Shay.


	14. The Way Trust Breaks

...Hi. Um, please don't kill me? Yes, I'm a terrible person. I can't believe it took me two years to get this out... But hopefully this chapter will make up for it.

Review Replies:  
Doilan: You'll see how it all falls apart soon. :)  
Evil Squid: You always have the most interesting theories! XD I am highly entertained by the older!Aerrow theory, although that would involve time travel...  
the-devil-cat: You have your update now, I'm glad I got you interested in it! :)  
And thanks to grayember13 and bim-bam58.

* * *

"Piper."

"Dante."

Simple greetings, desperate not to acknowledge what was happening. She was dressed in her regular uniform. She had not dared arouse suspicion from her boys. He was dressed as he had been the first time she saw him, a white and blue outfit reminiscent of a Sky Knight uniform.

"Are you ready?"

"Where are we going?"

"A small café, a spa, and then nightlife."

She stared at him in shock. "I think that's the first time you've ever told me where we're going," she teased.

He smiled. "People do occasionally change."

Her lips twisted. "Isn't that true?"

o

O O

o

They arrived at the café, a small place called Baker's Cove. As Dante requested a private table, Piper let her eyes wander around the restaurant. There were only about 15 tables with a few more private ones in separate rooms. The clientele was made up of all ages, although there didn't appear to be many children.

She followed Dante back to a room just off the main. As the hostess dropped off their menus and walked away, Dante turned his full attention on her. She shivered. It was rather intense.

"So tell me about that experiment you said you were going to try."

Her eyes lit up. "Well, I got the idea when Finn was chasing Radarr and he knocked over my crystals, _again. _I thought, what if I combined a..."

As she rambled, he smiled indulgently and occasionally added a comment or suggestion.

"But I'm probably boring you," she said, scratching her head sheepishly.

"Not at all."

"How do you know so much anyway? I wouldn't have pegged you as a crystal guy."

He laughed. "Honestly, I don't know much. But it doesn't take long while being around those who do to pick up a few things."

Her smile faded a bit and she looked down. "Oh. That's right."

There was a moment of silence.

"God knows none of the boys ever picked anything up."

"That's because they don't deserve you and your brilliance."

She sighed. "You know I don't agree with that. Besides, I'm still not so sure why you want me so badly."

"Piper." She looked up. "You are everything I ever wanted. You are beautiful, intelligent, funny, and passionate."

"I, thank you." The utter sincerity of the words stunned her. "I never thought I would say this, not to you, but I really care about you. You have been nothing but kind and spending time with you has been... Amazing."

"Piper, I love you."

She had to remember to breathe as her mind stuttered to a stop. This was not okay. Somehow those words made everything seem too real. He wasn't lying; there was no way that could be faked. Not even by him.

She had to say something. "I'm sorry," she blurted out. Her face reddened and she looked down. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

"It's alright, I know this is a lot," his voice was comforting but held a tinge of disappointment. "Let's go to the spa, shall we?"

She took his hand.

o

O O

o

"Ah..." Piper sighed happily, relaxing into the chair, a woman at her feet. "I could get used to this. We never have the time."

"It's the best place I know. Used to come here a lot."

"Maybe we can come again some time." Tentative.

A smile broke out on his face. "I'd like that."

o

O O

o

With most of the day over, Piper followed Dante to the last location.

All it took was a smile from Piper at the bouncer and they were in. There were some benefits to being a member of one of the most well-liked squadrons in Atmos. As they waded through the crowd, she kept an eye on Dante. He was much more at ease with this than she was. The former leading the current. If only the bouncer knew.

They danced, Piper slowly loosening up and getting more comfortable. Neither drank, as Dante would need to pilot and no matter how far she had come Piper didn't want to step across that particular line.

She'd crossed enough lately.

o

O O

o

Silence. The stars shone. They stood on the roof.

"You have done everything I asked. I must fulfill my end of the bargain now."

As he handed her the key to the code, her face became unreadable to him. "This will decode the intel on Rosas Azules?"

"Yes." Now he too was inscrutable.

"This will keep Aerrow safe."

A moment. "Yes."

"Then, thank you."

"You're thanking me?" A barking laugh. "I forced you into this."

"But I stayed."

Moments passed. She held out her hand. He looked at it, a question in his eyes.

"My chroma crystal." Her voice soft. "I want to see you, not Dante."

He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, not yet relinquishing the hold. "What if..."

"Then I'll bring it." Gentle. Hand held a little farther.

He placed it in her hand, and as the last of his fingers trailed off of it, his features melted into truth.

"Goodbye," a whisper on the wind, before she pulled him close for a kiss.

The first time she kisses him and it's for a goodbye. His heart ached, but he closed his eyes and tried to forget.

After the eternity of a brief moment, she pulled away and began walking to the door. He couldn't watch her go, and stayed facing away. Then he felt her freeze, heard her hiss.

"Don't turn around."

"Piper, what the hell was that?" That idiotic blonde.

He heard her pleading. "No, please, it's not what it–"

"Save it." Two harsh sounds.

Oh God, not Aerrow. He wanted Piper to choose him, but he'd never want Piper to be hurt by Aerrow finding out like this.

No matter how much it hurt Aerrow.

"Aerrow, please–"

"You sneak back in the middle of the night, I get told by these three this happened before–"

"They told you?!"

"Damn right we did!" Finn.

"You said–"

"You cheated!" Aerrow yelled. "You still are. God, Piper, why?"

She couldn't stand the look on his face. "Aerrow, everything I did I did for you."

"No, I heard everything, remember? I know you did more. And he definitely didn't make you kiss him just now."

"Who is he anyway?" Finn again.

"Good question." At Aerrow's words, the man in question closed his eyes. This was going to end very poorly. He heard the blonde cock his crossbow. "Turn around, slowly."

He obliged, feeling Piper start to shake. They both knew how this would end.

He opened his eyes just in time to see the shock, hurt, anger, and betrayal flit across each face. Piper's shaking was even more pronounced, and it sounded like she was fighting tears. He longed to hold her but knew that would only worsen the situation.

Aerrow was the first to recover. "You bastard," he growled. "You would seduce Piper just to hurt me?"

He made to leap to attack but was held back by Junko.

"Piper, how could you?" Junko sounded sadder than she had ever heard.

"Do you think I wanted this?" She asked quietly. "Think I wanted all this to happen?"

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you started dating the Dark Ace," Aerrow spat.

"Don't blame her, I forced her." Dark Ace.

"And she stayed, remember? Are you Cyclonian now too, Piper?" Finn twisted. "That's the key to the code?"

"Yes."

"Toss it over."

Piper tossed it to Junko, who caught it. She held her breath.

"Can we trust it?" Stork asked.

Aerrow sighed. "We'll have to."

As he stared at Piper, she felt herself wilt. She would take anything he gave. She deserved it.

"Get your things and leave."

Her breath left her, and she nearly fell. Even though she expected it, it still...

"Alright."

"Dark Ace, stay here; don't move until she's back. Finn, go with Piper and watch her. After all, she's a Cyclonian now."

She couldn't even be trusted with this.

o

O O

o

She stared at her room. She had convinced Finn to wait outside for this. 'Fine' was the only word he had spoken the whole time.

She had grabbed the essentials and a few crystals, when one more caught her eye.

She had to. She couldn't go without leaving something.

A pen and paper, a few minutes in the bathroom so Finn wouldn't hear, and she was done.

o

O O

o

"Goodbye."

And with that, all the time they had melted away.

* * *

And the mystery is finally solved! Hope this chapter was to everyone's liking. I had a hard time at the start with writer's block but about halfway through I got in the rhythm of it.

I didn't want to say at the beginning of the chapter that the reveal was in this one, figured it should be a surprise that it happens. I also tried to drop a few more hints into the leadup of this chapter than normal, see if you can spot them!

There's only two chapters left, and still a few big twists left to come. I hope you will stick around to see the end, we're almost there!

Until we meet again,  
Shay Blair.


End file.
